


暗黑 2

by MguguQ



Category: B - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MguguQ/pseuds/MguguQ





	暗黑 2

肖战走近老板，老板嗅了嗅肖战身上的血，又摸了摸溅到雪白的脖颈上的血迹，已经干涸，怎么也擦不掉。

阿战，你知道吗，你浑身是血的样子最美了。说着撕开了肖战的衣服，抱起肖战，狠狠的贯穿他，肖战的后背抵着冰冷的墙面，被迫与老板对视

“给你个新差事，黑，该洗白了”

“那暗室呢？…嗯”

“你推荐个人？”

“一…嗯 …博”

男人忽然把自己按在桌子上快速顶弄起来

肖战想，外边一定听得到他们的喘息与嘶吼声

一切结束后，老板说“你确定，那孩子不记得自己的身世？”

“算了，就他吧，以后，他就是黑的四少爷了”

大门打开的时候，映入眼帘的是少年担忧又隐忍的目光，只一瞬，就恢复了冰冷，肖战只觉有点恍惚。这，不是王一博撞见这种事了，甚至第一次还算亲眼看见了全套，应该也算为他打开了新世界的大门了吧。

身后响起老板的声音，“一博，以后，你就是四少爷了，跟着阿战好好学着打理暗室。”

“是，老板”

“行了，你们走吧”

肖战别别扭扭的走到楼梯口，身子一轻，被王一博抱了起来。

泡在水里的肖战感觉自己越来越不懂这个孩子了，小时候软软糯糯的跟自己撒娇不愿去暗室。忽然有一天，男孩主动要求去暗室，他说“我要保护你，肖战哥哥” 再后来王一博以第一的成绩来到自己身边，保护自己，只觉得他、成熟隐忍了很多。也是，在人吃人的暗室里走出来的孩子，怎么会和正常的孩子一样。

可王一博却在只有两人的时候会撒娇，说他怕黑，赖在肖战的床上不走。会在肖战杀红了眼时，握紧肖战的手，一点一点把肖战的手指一根一根从枪上掰下来。也会像现在这样，满眼是隐忍的怒意，却还在温柔的帮肖战清理身体。

“只要你不愿意，你是可以拒绝的，肖战”

“你又不是我，你怎么知道我可以拒绝”

“肖战，相信我，总有一天”

“总有一天，你也会把我压在身下？”

男孩懵了 “我……”

“王一博，你和他们，又有什么区别呢？”

肖战邪魅一笑

四目相对，男孩的眼中有情欲

“肖战，你没有心”

“王一博，你，还不足够强大”

“三哥，现在我已经长大了，我会带好暗室”

“我等着看”

“战哥，我是从那里走出来的孩子，我是会吃人的。”


End file.
